Sophie/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Avel and I love accessories. Doesn't everyone?!" (accessory gift) ** "Thank you! I can't wait to try it on!" (accessory gift received) ** "What? For me? I-I don't... Um, thanks!" (accessory gift received) ** "Oh, but what if I broke it while riding? No, never mind. At least for now." (Accessory gift not received) **"Huh? This is for me? Um... are you sure it's not for Avel?" (accessory gift: bath towel) **"Thank you! I didn't really expect anyone to remember my birthday, what with the war." (friendship birthday gift) **"I love knowing that you'll celebrate all of my birthdays with me, Corrin." (married birthday gift) * "I'm feeling great today! I haven't tripped even once so far." (surge) * "I take good care of Avel and my weapons. I need them both in battle!" (weapon proficiency) * "Huh? Did someone lose this? Or did Avel steal it from somewhere..." (item) * "Thanks for all your help! I hope I can be as helpful to others as you've been..." (idle) * "Avel and I are ready to do our best in the next battle—just you wait and see!" (idle) * "Out patrolling again? Can I maybe come with you next time?" (idle) * "Oh, if you're free, you're welcome to join Avel and I in a little game." (idle) * "Oh, hi! Did you come to see me or Avel?" (idle) * "I was about to go practice a bit with Avel. Some days go better than others..." (idle) * "Hello there, traveler! Avel and I would be happy to show you around!" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I have a favor to ask... Can we team up in the next battle? It would really help Avel." (team up) * "Have I ever asked how you fill up your free time?" (hobby) * "Can I ask you how you like to fill up your free time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I'd be honored! I'll do anything I can to help everyone out. You can count on me!" (team up) * "I want to be a great knight someday, so I train a lot and take care of Avel!" (hobby) Asking - Parent * "I wish we could all be together like this all the time!" (spending time) * "I'd like to give you a present, but I need some ideas. Have you got any? (gift) Replying - Parent * "Hm? I'd be happy just spending some time chatting together." (gift) * "I was thinking about how much I missed you, too." (spending time) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Bonding Friendship * "You're both here! Good. I have a story for you!" (Invite - married) Lovers Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday *"Happy birthday! We should throw a big party to celebrate!" * "Party~!" Level Up *"Nice! Avel's gonna be so impressed!" (6+ stats up) *"Woo! No one's stopping me now!" (4-5 stats up) *"Do I seem...knightly?" (2-3 stats up) *"Whoops! Guess I messed THAT up!" (0-1 stats up) *"Did I, uh, reach my potential already?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Um...do I still get to ride Avel?" Roster Silas's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Practices hard to be a great knight like her father, but her horse, Avel, just won't listen to her. Eternally optimistic regardless. Often talks to herself. Born on 7/21. Help Description Silas's daughter. Determined to be a great knight. Her horse, Avel, refuses to help. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright)) Endgame (Conquest) Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Need some help?" *"I'll do my best!" *"I'll try to not get in your way." *"I won't mess up this time!" *"How will we do this?" *"I can do this!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Will you be my squire?" *"All right!" *"Good luck!" Dual Strike * "Me, too!" * "Oh, I slipped!" * "Charge!" * "Take this, villain!" * "Chivalrous sneak attack!" Dual Guard * "I'll be your shield." * "Here I come!" * "Close call!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'll do my best!" * "Thanks!" * "Impressive!" Critical/Skill *"I have no choice!" *"I will do my duty!" *"Good...night!" *"You asked for it!" Defeated Enemy *"O-Of course I won." *"When does it get easy?" *"I did it...I did it!" *"Um...well fought!" *"Great!" *"Nice!" Defeated by Enemy * "I... messed up..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes